Bones of Love
by loh-bones
Summary: Booth tenta mostrar uma nova forma de viver a Brennan e ela tenta fazer o mesmo a ele... mas nenhum deles está disposto a aprender...
1. Super Heróis

**Título:**Bones of Love**  
****Autor:**loh-bones**  
****Categoria:**Booth & Brennan**  
****Advertências:**nenhuma**  
****Classificação:**K+**  
****Capítulos:**** -  
****Completa:**Não**  
****Resumo:**Booth tenta mostrar uma nova forma de viver a Brennan e ela tenta fazer o mesmo pra ele... Mas nenhum deles está disposto a aprender... **  
**

* * *

**Bones of Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por loh-bones**

**Capítulo UM**

O Silêncio dominava o ambiente. Brennan tentava encontrar algum sentido na vitima que trabalhavam.  
-Booth, você acha que talvez...  
-Umhum  
"Porque ele respondeu tão rápido?" Pensou Bones.  
Achou a resposta ao se virar e deparar com Booth cochilando na cadeira.  
Suspirou. "Deve ser um tipo de reação a minha voz"  
Resolveu testar.  
-Você acha que se o corpo estivesse na água ele estaria mais seco do que agora Booth?  
-Umhuuuuum.  
Sorriu por um momento, Booth era tão infantil às vezes. Às vezes não, SEMPRE!  
De repente teve uma idéia, era horrível, mas engraçada...  
Silenciosamente pegou um gravador do armário, o colocou em cima da mesa e se sentou de frente a Booth que ainda estava adormecido.  
-Então Booth... Você ainda sente atração pelo Che Guevara?  
-Umhuuuuum  
Brennan tapou a boca para não rir alto de mais.  
Respirou fundo pensando na próxima pergunta.  
-Hum. Você iria pra cama com o Danny de Vito?  
-Umhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!  
Dessa vez ela não conseguiu se controlar, soltou uma alta gargalhada que ecoou por toda a sala assustando Booth.  
-O que houve?  
Bones tentava se recuperar do ataque de riso.  
-Bones? Você está bem?  
-Eu... Estou... Ótima!  
Tentava parar de rir mais era impossível. Booth pegou um copo de água e o colocou em sua mão.  
-Bebe isso ai. Vê se você se acalma!  
Brennan bebeu e respirou fundo.  
Enquanto tentava se acalmar Bones percebeu que Booth vira o gravador em cima da mesa.  
-O quem é isso Bones?  
Ele voltou a fita e escutou.  
"-Então Booth... Você ainda sente atração pelo Che Guevara?"  
-Mas...  
Calou-se ao ouvir sua voz, pelo menos o umhum ele sabia que era seu  
"-Umhuuuuum."  
-O que você fez Brennan?  
-Eu... –tentou se manter séria - Eu percebi que você tem uma reação a minha voz...  
-Um o que?  
-Tipo, eu estava falando e você dormindo e do mesmo jeito você me responde, mesmo estando adormecido e sempre são respostas afirmativas.  
Booth se sentou de frente para Bones  
-Então você me faz perguntas bestas, e eu afirmo?  
Brennan não conseguiu controlar riso de novo  
-Você disse que dormiria com danny de vito.  
Então novamente Bones ria até chorar.  
Booth sorriu, por mais que estivesse com raiva de bones era impossível reagir mal ao vê-la sorrir tão naturalmente, mesmo que fosse a suas custas. Ela ficava linda sorrindo, pena que não fazia isso com muita freqüência.  
Brennan se recompôs e tentou ficar séria novamente.  
-Me desculpe booth. Não sei o que se passou comigo pra fazer isso... Que coisa... Infantil!  
Ela se levantou pegou o gravador e jogou a fita no lixo. Virou-se e percebeu que Booth a olhava do mesmo jeito de antes, como se visse algo além, com o pensamento longe...  
-Booth? O que houve?  
Ele sorriu.  
-Sabe. Você é incrível!  
Brennan arregalou os olhos.  
-Porque você está dizendo isso Booth?  
-Você fez algo tão natural... E agora... Sei lá parece que se culpa. Como se não pudesse fazer isso.  
-Natural?  
-Claro Bones! Zoar da cara de quem está dormindo é normal! Eu faria isso com você...  
Bones o olhou de uma forma que o fez se calar.  
-Faria?  
-Olha Bones. Somos humanos! Adoramos ver os outros passarem vergonha!  
Brennan cruzou os braços.  
-Não sou esse tipo de ser humano Booth.  
-Brennan, você não é humana! Mas o que você acabou de fazer mostra que ainda há chances! Olha que legal!  
Booth sorria como se tivesse visto pessoalmente um milagre.  
-Chances de que Booth?  
Brennan se levantou e voltou aos ossos só para não encará-lo. Mas ele a segurou pelos ombros fazendo ela o olhar.  
-Chances de ser normal Bones! Como eu!  
Brennan soltou uma risada forçada.  
-Se você é o ser humano normal Booth prefiro ser um E.T.!  
Booth a largou.  
-Como é difícil conversar com você! Porque você não se deixa levar pelo menos uma vez na vida Bones?  
-Como assim me deixar levar?

Bones sorria como se realmente não soubesse do que Booth falava...

-Bones... Eu nunca vi você ouvindo uma musica e sei lá rebolando por ai!

-Eu escuto musica Booth... Olha!

Bones pegou o celular da bolsa e colocou um musica pra tocar...

"Ameno, Amenosco..."

-Opera não vale bones. Nunca ouviu um metal do mal? Quebrou tudo e se achou o Slash do Gun's?

Booth subiu na cadeira imitando um guitarrista

Bones o olhava incrédula.

-Gun's? Aquela bandinha de rock?

-O QUE? BANDINHA?

Booth pulou da cadeira.

-VOCÊ É LOUCA? SÓ FALTA FALAR QUE O SLASH FAZ SOLINHO!

Bones escolhia outra musica no celular quando Booth o pegou dela

-Você tem que ter algo decente aqui Bones!

Brennan ficou com o queixo no chão.

-Booth eu só tenho musica boas ai e...

'Eu amo voce, voce me ama, somos uma família feliz!'

-QUE ISSO BONES? BARNEY?

-É que... Meu sobrinho só dorme com essa musica...

Booth continuou olhando as musicas do celular...

-Huuuum. Verei os vídeos!

-Não Booth!

Brennan tentou tirar o celular dele mais como booth era mais alto ela nada conseguiu...

-Huuum dia das bruxas... Vamos ver!

-Booth NÃO!

No vídeo Brennan aparecia vestida de mulher maravilha fazendo altas poses e realmente estava bêbada!

-MEU DEUS QUE FODA!

-Para Booth me da isso aqui agora!

Mais não adiantava booth ria que nem louco.  
-Estava linda heim Bones? "Eu tenho a força sou invencível!"

-ME DA ISSO AGORA!

Bones se jogou em cima de booth para pegar o celular, ele caiu com o peso dela com as costas no chão.

-Ai Bones está pesadinha heim?

Ela estava em cima dele

-Pesadinha? Vou te mostrar a pesadinha!

Pareciam duas crianças ate Angela entrar na sala

-Hã? Atrapalho algo?  
Brennan se levantou rapidamente junto com Booth.

-É que...

Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

-Olha aqui... Não quero saber... Mais se quiser eu conheço um motel bem aconchegante e cama é bem mais macia que o chão!  
Ela piscou para Booth que massageava as costas

-Não é isso que voce está pensando Angela!

-Sei...

Ela saiu da sala deixando os dois de boca aberta

-Viu o que voce fez Booth?

-Eu fiz? Você que quis imitar as panteras dando um salto mortal triplo em cima de mim "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!".

Booth fez cara de ninja.

-Voce não vê que isso é serio booth? PARA DE FAZER PIADA!

-Ah meu deus relaxa bones!

-Relaxar? Agora vão achar que sou uma vadia!

-Vadia não... Mais a mulher maravilha voce já foi!

Booth saiu da sala gargalhando e cantando

-"eu tenho a força sou invencível, somos amigos... UNIDOS VENCEREMOS A SEMENTE DO MAL!".


	2. A carta

**Título:**Bones of Love**  
Autor:**loh-bones**  
Categoria:**Booth & Brennan**  
Advertências:**nenhuma**  
Classificação:**K+**  
Capítulos: -  
Completa:**Não**  
Resumo:**Booth tenta mostrar uma nova forma de viver a Brennan e ela tenta fazer o mesmo pra ele... Mas nenhum deles está disposto a aprender...  
**Nota da autora:** Capitulo pequeno mas é pela falta de tempo.'  
Lizzie e Luh sem voces eu nunca postaria nada em local algum G.G Amo Voces!  
E gente se tiver lendo manda Review por favor... só pra ajuda minha baixa auto-estima -

* * *

**Bones of Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por loh-bones**

**Capítulo Dois**

No dia seguinte.  
Brennan escrevia rapidamente, sua concentração era tanta que nem percebeu a entrada de Booth.  
-Hã. Bones?  
Temperance se assustou de tal forma que deixou seus papéis caírem.  
-NÃO!  
As folhas se espalharam pelo chão da sala rapidamente.  
-Desculpa!  
Brennan se ajoelhou tentando reorganizar as folhas em vão.  
-Olha o que você fez Booth!  
-Eu? Não tenho culpa de você ser surda!  
-Cala a boca e me ajuda Booth!  
Bones corria de um lado pro outro tentando pegar as folhas e organizá-las. Booth tentava não pisar nelas e acabou pisando em algo no mínimo** macio.  
**-Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Booth!  
-Meu deus Bones! Como você veio parar aqui? Você estava no outro lado da sala!  
Ele tinha pisado na mão dela.  
-Eu fui pegar a página 8 antes que você pisasse nela!  
-Ai você me deixa pisar na sua mão pra não pisar na sua folha? Meu deus Bones.  
Booth pegou a mão dela, tocando de forma leve tentando não machucá-la mais.  
-Está tudo bem Booth eu vou arrumar isso!  
Bones saiu da sala para pegar algum curativo  
Booth estava estupefato. Colocar a mão pra não o deixar pisar numa folha! Só a Bones mesmo. Pegou a folha que fora o inicio de toda aquela confusão.

_"Pela primeira vez tenho coragem de colocar meus sentimentos no papel.  
Minhas lágrimas ofuscam minha visão, mas clareiam minha mente, como se a cada gota que cai, todo esse sonho tomasse uma forma mais clara e brilhante e que cada vez mais se torna maior de modo que não consigo mais esconder.  
Não posso me acalmar e fingir que tudo está bem de novo.  
Sabe o quanto já sofri simplesmente por saber que há outra que lhe faz feliz? O quanto me fez sorrir somente por saber que pessoas como você existe?  
Tenho medo desse medo me deixar e levar com ele as minhas ultimas esperanças e creio que essa minha parte não sobreviverá a mais uma dor tão grande como essa.  
Não sei se terei coragem de lhe entregar isso. Mas se por algum estranho e louco motivo essa confissão chegar as suas mãos creio que não conseguirei te olhar por um longo tempo.  
Isso não é uma tentativa de aproximação é somente uma forma de me expressar, algo que não consigo facilmente. Como sempre não sei se consegui colocar tudo que penso e sinto.  
me perdoe se fiz algo errado, me ignore se quiser, só peço que nada conte a ninguém, confio em você.  
Não darei um fim nisso sem escrever o real motivo desta carta existir, o Amor.  
Te amo de forma que ninguém nunca irá entender, por mais que o tempo passe isso aumenta, me deixando cada vez mais descontrolada quando o vejo.  
Não acredito que essa carta mude alguma coisa, mas sinto que essa é a ultima chance de fazer algo por mim, sem me importar com os sentimentos alheios... Minha ultima chance de ser feliz.  
Sarah."  
_Booth estava de boca aberta, nunca tinha lido algo tão real e tão cheio de sentimentos  
-Olha consegui achar uma forma de não amputar minha mão... Booth?  
Booth relia o papel.  
-Você escreveu isso?  
Bones se aproximou e deu uma olhada rápida pelo papel.  
-Hum. Sim Por quê?  
-Porque isso é... Lindo!  
Bones ficou vermelha e tirou o papel da mão dele.  
-Obrigada. Não é a toa que eu sou considerada uma ótima escritora e... Booth? Booth você esta me escutando?  
Booth olhava os outros papeis  
-Isso é seu novo livro não é? Quando você o termina?  
-Por que você quer saber?  
-Eu quero ser a primeira pessoa a ler Bones.  
-Por quê?  
Eles se encaram e Booth sorriu.  
-Por que eu simplesmente gostei. Agora, vamos juntar tudo isso Ok?  
-Ok!  
Bones e Booth não falaram mais nada sobre isso o dia inteiro, todos os dois presos aos seus pensamentos, secretos de mais para serem compartilhados ou expostos para os outros.


	3. Café

**Título:**Bones of Love**  
Autor:**loh-bones**  
Categoria:**Booth & Brennan**  
Advertências:**nenhuma**  
Classificação:**K+**  
Capítulos: -  
Completa:**Não**  
Resumo:**Booth tenta mostrar uma nova forma de viver a Brennan e ela tenta fazer o mesmo pra ele... Mas nenhum deles está disposto a aprender...  
**Nota da autora:** Luh obrigado por aturar as minhas fic's! Lizzie sempre estarei te esperando! e muito obrigado por quem está lendo!

**Bones of Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por loh-bones**

**Capítulo Três**

Booth estava tentando parar de pensar.

"_... minha ultima chance de ser feliz..._".

Já tinha lido outros livros da Bones, mas nenhuma fora tão...

Apaixonado?Parecia tão real. Ela não poderia ter escrito aquilo do nada.

-É expressivo de mais!

Não conseguia controlar seus pensamentos.

-Então quer dizer que a Bones tem um lado sentimental? Isso é bom!

Booth andava de um lado pro outro, sendo tomado por uma grande onda excitação.

-Então ainda há chances!

* * *

Brennan não conseguia dormir.

Encarava o teto escuro tentando achar respostas.

"Por que ele tinha que ler aquela página? Não poderia ter sido outra? Tinham tantas!"

Seu corpo estava cansado mais seu cérebro estava trabalhando a todo vapor.

-Droga!

"E por que eu me importo com isso? Era só mais uma história igual a todas as outras que tinha escrito. Somente mentiras, ficção! Não era?"

Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha.

Como sempre tudo estava organizado, às vezes se enjoava de ver tudo certinho todo o dia. Tudo do mesmo jeito. Como se não houvesse ninguém morando ali.

Pensava nisso enquanto preparava uma xícara de café.

Café.

Sempre se lembrava de Booth e suas expressões ao ver uma xícara de café.

Sorriu ao se lembrar das caretas que ele fazia quando discordava dela.

Suspirou.

De uns tempos pra cá tudo lembrava Booth.

"Você sente falta dele Temperance!"

-Não mesmo!

Odiava quando seu maravilhoso cérebro entrava em conflito com seu inutilizado coração.

"Pegue seu cérebro Bones e coloque-o em ponto morto. Então você pega seu coração, engata a 1º e Vruuuuum!"

Sorriu.

Para Booth era tudo tão simples!

Novamente estava pensando em Booth.

Adoraria que tudo fosse tão fácil como ele dizia.

-Mas eu não posso. Pelo menos não agora!

"_Quando me perco nos meus pensamentos encontro você._

_Seu sorriso, suas piadas, seu olhar._

_É difícil encarar a realidade e não te encontrar._

_Sempre tão próximo de mim e eternamente distante._

_Como o céu estrelado que sempre nos ilumina e quando tentamos tocá-lo percebemos que não é possível._

_Tudo me lembra você, o sol, o vento batendo nas árvores._

_Tento pensar em outra coisa e as vezes consigo me enganar achando que tudo está bem e que tudo não se passou de uma crise de carência. Mas quando me vejo só, percebo que tudo é mais profundo que imagino._

_Não sei por quando tempo poderei esconder isso._

_Sarah._"

Mas uma vez colocou o que sentia no papel.

Brennan releu e sorriu.

-Pelo menos valeu a pena não dormir!

Não sabia se estava feliz ou triste, sentia algo estranho.

Nunca escrevera daquele jeito, isso podia ser explicado de duas formas.

Alta onda de inspiração vinda do vento ou...

"Amor Temperance... Amor!"

Amor? Mas por quem?

Sou olhar recaiu sobre a xícara de café.

-Não. Por favor, não!


	4. A canção

**Título:**Bones of Love**  
Autor:**loh-bones**  
Categoria:**Booth & Brennan**  
Advertências:**nenhuma**  
Classificação:**K+**  
Capítulos: -  
Completa:**Não**  
Resumo:**Booth tenta mostrar uma nova forma de viver a Brennan e ela tenta fazer o mesmo pra ele... Mas nenhum deles está disposto a aprender...  
**Nota da autora:** Desculpa a demora pra postar... é que eu fiz um cap. Diferente... mas achei esse melhor... espero que gostem! Luh e Lizze amo vocês! novidade!

* * *

**Bones of Love  
T. Brennan & S. Booth  
Bones FanFiction  
Por loh-bones**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Booth estava em sua sala, pés em cima da mesa, som alto e sorriso no rosto.

Estava realmente feliz e não sabia exatamente o porquê. Talvez soubesse, mas preferia se manter ignorante sobre isso.

Ficou em silencio ouvido a musica... Prestando atenção na letra acompanhando o ritmo com os pés.

_"This is the last night you all spend alone  
(Esta é a última noite que você passara sozinha)_

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
(Olhe-me nos olhos então eu sei que você sabe)_

_I'm everywhere you want me to be...  
(Eu estarei em qualquer lugar que você quiser que eu esteja)"_

Sorriu...

Era uma bela música.  
-Booth eu...

Bones entrou na sala.

-Booth?

A musica estava muito alta e ele cantava com toda a sua força.

-Boooooth!

Brennan quase berrava.

Ele mantinha os olhos fechados, sorriso no rosto seguindo o ritmo da musica e a cantando como se fosse ele que a tivesse feito.

Brennan se calou. Ele tinha uma linda voz.

_"I won't let you say goodbye  
(Eu não deixarei você dizer adeus,)_

_And I'll be your reason why  
(E eu serei sua razão porque...)_

_The last night away from me  
(A última noite longe de mim)_

_Away from me."  
(Longe de mim.)_

Bones se encostou na porta e ficou a observá-lo. Seeley era um homem realmente encantador, ou poderíamos dizer na língua atual... Sexy!

_"Desde quando você o chama de Seeley heim Tempe?"_

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos para organizar seus pensamentos.

Percebeu que a musica acabara...

mas Booth continuava a cantá-la melodiosamente.

Sorriu mas continuou de olhos fechados.

Bones sentiu a voz se aproximar.

_"Não, não faça isso POR FAVOR!"_

Sentiu a presença de booth mais próximo de si. Sentia ele em sua frente, sentia o hálito de café perto de seu rosto.

_"The last night you all spend alone  
(A última noite que você passara sozinha)_

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
(Eu envolverei você nos meus braços e não a deixarei partir)_

_I'm everything  
(Eu sou tudo...)_

_You need me to be...  
(Que você precisa que eu seja)"_

Brennan abriu os olhos e viu Booth sorrindo para ela.

_"Meu deus, ele faz isso de propósito?"_

-Bom dia Bones!

-Olá.

-Está ai há quanto tempo?

-Acho que vi seu show por inteiro!

_"E que show!"_

-Que bom que gostou!Mas o que houve?

-Eu vim te falar sobre o caso... A vitima estudava na...

-Ah Bones pensei que você ia me chamar para um café!

Estavam próximos de mais, não conseguiam parar de se olhar.

-Se você quiser... A gente pode falar sobre o caso tomando um café!

-Por isso que eu te amo Bones!Vou pegar o carro!

Booth saiu deixando Brennan um pouco atrás.

_"Ele só disse isso porque é meu amigo... nada mais... não é?"_

Seguiu Booth e então foram em direção ao Royal Dinner.

* * *

O Silencio falava mais alto que os barulhentos carros lá fora.

-Então Bones...

-Sim!

Ela olhou para ele sorrindo.

_"Linda... lindos olhos, lindo rosto... Para Seeley, nem começa com isso!"_

-Erm... Porque você nunca se casou?

-Ah... Essa coisa de doar e receber não é comigo... Todas as mulheres perdem a sua personalidade com o casamento, ai vem os filhos, o tempo e elas não fazem nada por elas mesma só pelos outros e eu não quero que isso ocorra comigo.

Ela bebeu o café e sorriu.

-Bones também não é assim... O amor é que fala alto, é uma parceria... Como a nossa, damos e recebemos...

-Como a nossa? Não entendi.

-Tipo. Somos parceiros, protegemos um ao outro quando precisamos. É assim com o casamento em si... Só que no casamento há um sentimento mutuo de amor que os unem a viver juntos mesmo com as diferenças...

-Isso é impossível Booth!

-Que isso Bones... É como nós!Somos diferentes e...

-Muito diferentes mesmo!

-Sim eu sei. E tem uma força maior que nos une...

Brennan encarou Booth.

-O que?

Ele sorriu

-O senso de justiça Bones. Nós dois queremos ajudar as pessoas... Cada um de um jeito... E isso nos une... E também...

Ele bebeu um pouco de café

-Vai dizer que você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim?

Bones gargalhou.

-Sim eu gosto um pouquinho... e você? Gosta um pouquinho de mim?

Ela sorria.

-Claro!

_"Você não sabe o quanto..."._


End file.
